kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
The Idol Awakens
is the twenty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build KujiraSyoubousya Form and RoseSyoubousya Form, the death of Akaba, and the death of Masuzawa, who is revealed to be a spy from Seito. Synopsis Build, Grease, and Cross-Z are all unmatched against the threat of Kamen Rider Rogue! Just then, Misora appears on the battlefield completely changing the atmosphere of the fight! Misora's eyes glow green as she extends her hand with her bangle towards Rogue! And then, Sento witnesses something incredible that begins the search behind the origins of Misora's bangle. Something truly unbelievable is going on here... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : *Nariaki Utsumi (Child): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Castle Hazard Smash: *Engine Bro's: *Remocon Bro's: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Rabbit, Kujira, Rose ***Abiotic: Tank, Syoubousya ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger **Cross-Z Charge ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: Lock (in Beat Closer) ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon (in Twin Breaker) **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack, Phoenix (in Nebula Steam Gun) ***Abiotic: N/A **Castle Hazard Smash ***Castle *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Form, KujiraSyoubousya Form, RoseSyoubousya Form, RabbitTank Sparkling Form, RabbitTank Hazard Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Gears *'Gear used:' **Engine Bro's ***Gear Engine **Remocon Bro's ***Gear Remocon Errors *When Build changes from KujiraSyoubousya Form to RoseSyoubousya Form, he inserts the Syoubousya Fullbottle despite already having it in the Driver and a second Syoubousya Halfbody appears. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Viewership': 3.3% *'Formula of the title:' (n-1)!+1=n^k=25 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Build **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Kujira ***Abiotic: Syoubousya *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Taka, Panda, Kaizoku, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Dog, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Rocket, Syoubousya, Densya, Light, Smapho, Keshigomu, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, UFO, Jet, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Dryer ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling **'Bottles in Cross-Z Charge's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon ***'Abiotic': Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Wolf, Kuma, Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Abiotic': Robot, Helicopter, Castle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Bat, Crocodile Crack, Phoenix **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Gorilla, Ninjya, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Spider, Same, Hachi ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Comic, Soujiki, Reizoku, Pyramid, Bike, Sensuikan **'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon **'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot **'Gears in Engine Bro's's possession:' Gear Engine **'Gears in Remocon Bro's's possession:' Gear Remocon *This is the first time Ryuga wields the Beat Closer as Cross-Z Charge. *This is the first time Sento, Ryuga, and Kazumi transform into Build (in his RabbitTank Sparkiling Form), Cross-Z Charge, and Grease respectively side-by-side. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for アイドル覚醒 *Toei TV's official episode guide for アイドル覚醒 References Category:New Form Episode